kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Flower Power
Flower Power is the 16th episode (18th in Japan) of Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. This episode is notable for the appearance of the Pukey Flower and the first appearance of the Needle ability. Synopsis King Dedede fools Kirby into inhaling a Noddy, which causes him to fall asleep for a hundred years. Will Tiff, Tuff, Meta Knight, Fololo, and Falala find a way to wake him up? Characters *Kirby *Tiff *Tuff *Fololo & Falala *King Dedede (minor role) *Escargoon (minor role) *Cappies **Yabui **Honey (minor role, does not speak) **Iro (minor role, does not speak) **Spikehead (minor role, does not speak) *Lady Like (minor role) *Sir Ebrum (minor role) *Noddy (one real; multiple in flashbacks) *Sheep (as a skeleton) *Pukey Flower (debut) *N.M.E. Sales Guy (mentioned) *Como (debut, cameo) Episode Summary While shopping at the convenience store, Kirby inhales a Noddy released by King Dedede—the Noddy wanted to steal Kirby’s choclate bar that he bought for the picnic—and contracts sleeping sickness. Tiff, Tuff, and Fololo & Falala take him into a forest to find the mysterious Pukey Flower while trying to survive the dangers of said forest. On the way down the river towards the forest, Tuff leaps into the boat, causing Tiff to be thrown out into the water. Fololo and Falala join Tuff on the boat, which speeds down the river, leaving Tiff struggling to swim. At that moment, a rope is dropped in front of her and she grabs hold of it; looking up she sees Meta Knight holding the rope from a tree branch. The trio arrives in the forest with Kirby in Tuff's backpack. Fololo and Falala move on ahead due to Tuff becoming tired because of Kirby on his back. He refuses their help to carry Kirby and continues walking. After a short distance, Tuff trips and drops Kirby, who rolls out of sight. Tuff goes searching for him and sees him trapped in a large Como web. Como attempts to wrap Kirby up ("like a Taco" according to Tuff); panicked, Tuff picks up a twig and throws it at Como. The twig misses, but a stone flies in from another angle and hits Como cheek, causing Como to withdraw. Tuff believes he was the one who drove away Como and boasts to Fololo and Falala about it as he unties Kirby from the web. After surviving a horde of bees, sinking in quicksand, fighting a giant snake, and navigating a dark cave (which Tuff takes credit for), the trio reaches the cave where the flower grows. They venture inside and find the flower sitting at the end bathed in moonlight. As they approach, the flower opens up, revealing the petals of the Pukey Flower, and Tuff heads towards it to get one. As he does so, carnivorous plants (looking like a venus fly trap) sprout and attack them, capturing the trio in their vines. Just then, Meta Knight, who had saved them all four times, appears and frees them all. Tiff, who is with him, asks Tuff if he only came here to prove he was brave, to which Tuff walks off in a huff, declaring that Meta Knight is the real hero. As Meta Knight fights the plants, one of the fly traps disarms him. Without Galaxia to aid him, he pries open the plant's mouth in order to avoid being eaten by the plant. While Meta Knight holds his own against one, the others look on in horror as more plants sink their teeth into Meta Knight, but he still bravely holds his position. As Tiff criticizes him for his selfishness, Tuff sees Kirby stir slightly in his sleep, dreaming about the picnic he's been waiting for. In an act of bravery, Tiff leaps towards the Pukey Flower and picks one of its petals. The plant shrieks and withdraws its fangs from a battered Meta Knight. Kirby catches the scent of the petal and wakes up, spitting Noddy into the mouth of a nearby fly trap. He then inhales some spikes from the plant and transforms into Needle Kirby. Kirby defeats the plant and Tuff admits his friendship to Kirby. Meta Knight proudly admits that Tuff is a brave warrior and a very good friend to Kirby. Changes in the dubs Scene Changes * After the scene where Meta Knight saves Tiff from nearly drowning, the next scene shows Tuff and his crew escorting Kirby on the raft. The camera zooms in on the path ahead followed by a camera pan of the trees. In the dub, the camera pan was cut. ** The camera cuts to Kirby sleeping after the (removed from dub) camera pan of the trees. In the Japanese version, another pan is done in the opposite direction before cutting back to the raft. In the dub, this type of scene was once again removed. * The scene where Tuff and Kirby are sleeping together is slightly sped up in the dub. * When the camera cuts to the inside of the cavern, it pans along the stalagmites and stalactites that protrude into the shot. The panning is slightly longer in the original version. ** The next shot showed Tuff and the others walking through the tunnel from the side before finding themselves at split paths. This was cut in the dub. * During the battle against the Pyukii Flower, a commercial break was added in the English dub. Script/Sound Changes * In the beginning scene, the patrons at the convenience store lack any coherent speech. In the English dub, two of them could be heard saying, "is this really fat free?" and, "oh, look at that - it's on sale!" * After Kirby's reminded to save the chocolate bar for the picnic, Tuff retorts that picnics are immature in the Japanese version. In the English dub he simply asks why a picnic would be a big deal and that they should eat sooner. ** Right after Falala says that picnics are fun/cool (Japanese and English, respectively), Kirby snatches his chocolate bar back from Fololo. In the original version, the latter yelps in surprise while he yells, "hey!" in the dub. * King Dedede is silent in the original version as Kirby begins to inhale Noddy; however, he says, "atta boy" in the dub. * When Fololo, Falala, and Tuff run to tend to Kirby, they all ask in unison, "are you okay, Kirby?" In the dub, Tuff and Fololo take turns speaking (and not in unison). ** Their footsteps are heard in the Japanese version, but are completely silent in the English dub. * Before King Dedede and Escargoon are about to depart, Escargoon sings, "Sleep well, sweet child!" while he says, "goodbye, Cappy Town. Hello, Nappy Town!" * When Tiff enters Dr. Yabui's office, the latter groans incoherently at her sudden entrance. In the dub, he greets her with, "Oh, Tiff, hello." ** Dr. Yabui's prognosis on Kirby's sleeping sickness states that he'd be asleep for as long as 1,000 years in the Japanese version. In the dub, he explains it could be asleep for a century at most. * As Dr. Yabui tells the children about the Pyukii Flower, the Japanese version mentions that the flower can instantly awaken anyone - including those who are dying. In the English dub, there's no mention of awakening anyone who is dying. ** After the story is finished, Tiff continues the conversation. After her line, Tuff says, "If we have Kirby smell that.." In the English dub, however, his line was cut. * Tiff runs out of the office exclaiming that the trio should forget she said anything, but this was changed in the dub to have her imply that she'd just get the flower herself. * After Tuff hijacks Tiff's raft and begins to receive Lololo and Lalala's help, he tells his sister that she can come along with him as long as she didn't get in the way. In the dub, he tells his sister that he's going to look by himself for the flower so he can make up to Kirby. * When Kirby is being wrapped in silk by the spider, Tuff asks him, "are you really okay with being a spider's lunch while you sleep?!" in the Japanese version while Tuff screamed, "That spider's wrapping Kirby up like a taco!" ** The spider roars in the Japanese version while it hisses like a snake in the dub. ** When the same spider is hit by a rock, the collision SFX differ between the original and 4Kids versions. ** Yet another difference to note is that the spider roars/groans as it walks away, but stays completely silent in the dub version. * During Meta Knight's and Tiff's exchange, the latter says that it doesn't matter if the former calls Tuff's actions as a result of courageousness or recklessness that it wouldn't bode well for him without caution. In the dub, however, she has a little less faith in her brother and claims that she wonders what he'd mess up next considering that she believes he messed up a lot that day. * The context surrounding Tuff throwing the ball of silk is different between the two versions. In the Japanese version, it seemed as though he was bored and decided to throw it. In the English dub, he wanted to demonstrate his "feat" to Fololo and Falala. ** Fololo and Falala referred to the insects chasing them as wasps in the Japanese version, but called them bees in the dub. * When Tuff grabs Kirby while in swamp water, he struggles to push them out. His struggling consists of groans and confused vocalizations in the original, but he speaks during his struggle in the dub. ** He claims that he's in a bottomless swamp in the original, but in the dub he claims that they're sinking in quicksand. * While watching her friends sleep, Tiff comments on her brother's overconfidence and feels disappointed in his lack of precaution. After Meta Knight reassures her that this is his only way of not giving up, she comments that his persistence may cause them to give up before he did. In the English dub, she can only say, "his heart's in the right place, but I wonder where his brain is?" * The next morning, Falala and Fololo were exhausted from a lack of sleep though their reasons differed. In the original, they claimed to have kept watch all night; however, they blame their sleeplessness on Tuff talking in his sleep all the previous night. * After King Dedede's plan is revealed, Tuff swears in exasperation over the lengths he'd go to get rid of Kirby. In the dub, he simply focuses his annoyance onto Tiff and Meta Knight for following him and accuses the two of them for not trusting him rather than being grateful that they were looking out for him. * Before he goes in to help Meta Knight, he comments on Kirby still looking forward to the picnic and says that those kind of expectations are why he hates children younger than himself in the Japanese version. In the English dub, Tiff reminds him that Tuff wanted to genuinely help Kirby rather than show off, thus he reverts to genuinely helping him. * In the cave when Kirby is daydreaming, he says, "picnic." This was quieter in the dub. Trivia *The episode may be a reference to Sleeping Beauty when it states that Kirby inhaled Noddy and said Kirby is asleep for 100 years. it:Il fiore magico ja:眠りの森のピンクボール